A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations, NodeBs, or eNodeBs (eNBs) that can support communication for a number of mobile devices or user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
In a 3GPP cellular network, broadcast and multicast services are transported via a transport service called multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS). A broadcast multicast service centre (BM-SC) server is responsible to disseminate the media content to a group of subscribers. Also, a UE that desires to deliver information to the group may send the information to the BM-SC server, which will then distribute the content to the members of the group. When a UE is using an MBMS but moves out of network coverage, the UE is unable to continue using the MBMS because the uplink and downlink connections to the BM-SC server are no longer available.